The Cursed Stone
by AmnaelUchiha
Summary: This is my first story and since i couldn't find a crossover spot it will be in both! So here's the down low! Ed,Al, and Scar are sent to the Inuyasha universe and must find the Philosopher's StoneShikon Jewel in order to get back! I don't own Full Metal


**The Cursed Stone**

**Chapter 1: Silent Beginnings**

Alphonse Elric, a little boy whose soul is bound to a suit of armor, and his big brother, who isn't so big Edward Elric who has automail for his left arm and right leg team together with a man of the almost extinct Ishbalans only known as Scar. Scar used to be the brother's worst enemy but they put their differences aside to take on the Seven Deadly Sins. As they were about to defeat the Seven Sins, the Sins used aracanic alchemy to transport them to another dimension. After traveling through a mystical vortex they land outside a quaint, quiet village. Soon they decide to travel into the villages grounds. After traveling a short distance in they spot a monk with dark blue robes with teal beads wrapped around one of his hands. Ed shouts at the monk "Hey could you tell us where we are mister!" The monk turns sharply and says "Is that anyway to introduce yourselves! At least tell me your names! And in case you were wondering my name is Miroku!" "Fine! To my right is my little brother Al. To my left is Scar. Scar is still a mystery to Al and me. Finally I'm Ed the Fullmetal Alchemist." Says Ed. "Now, can you tell us where we are?" asks Al politely. "Or do I have to kill you!" threatens Scar. "No I'm just a peaceful monk and this place is Kaedes' Village!" says Miroku kindly. Then someone shouts "Hey Miroku! Get away from that pipsqueak!" This infuriates Ed causing him to search wildly for whoever just called him short. Then a half-demon in bright red robes with white hair and dog ears walks up to Miroku and says " I thought I told you to get away from this shrimp!" says the half-breed. "Inuyasha, don't be so cruel to my newfound friends!" protests Miroku. Ed who is now seriously pissed off kicks Inuyasha right in the face. "Never call me short again, you son of a bitch!" screams Ed at unconscious Inuyasha. Al then runs over and restrains Ed from hurting the defenseless Inuyasha. Al pleads with Ed not to hurt him anymore! But Ed still tries to break free of Al's tight grip. Scar who thinks this is all quite funny says between hearty laughs "You kids…are so…very amusing!" Miroku who has fallen over laughing chokes out "Inuyasha…you deserved…that!" Ed calms down soon after and Inuyasha regains his consciousness and then says "What the hell was that for shorty! You're worse than Shippo!" growls Inuyasha. Ed then tells him, again "Do you want another boot? I'll be glad to give you one! So never call me short!" Then in a puff of smoke out falls a very small fox-kid who instantly starts rolling around laughing and repeating "HaHa Inuyasha!" "It never fails there Shippo is now!" growls Inuyasha. Inuyasha then grabs Shippo roughly up off the ground and hits him extremely hard twice on the head. Shippo then cries out "Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me, again!" Then out from behind a nearby building out pops a girl in a school girls uniform and another girl who looks like a ninja with a pet cat. The school girl yells "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Inuyasha then plows his face a good foot into the ground which causes the whole group to erupt with laughter. Then the school girl asks Miroku "Who are those three?" To which Miroku replies "The blonde-haired boy is Ed, the metal giant is Al, and the tan man is Scar!" "Oh!" is the only response that escapes the school girls lips. "Why don't you introduce yourself!" says Miroku with a smirk on his face. "Ok! I'm Kagome and the other girl you saw with me was Sango. Where did Sango go? Well, any ways her pet's name is Kirlala! Nice to meet you all!" says Kagome quite friendly. "Thank you!" replies Al politely, "It's nice to meet you too!" At that moment a giant boomerang crashes into the ground in front of Al. "Get away from her you demon!" yells a voice from a nearby tree. "Kirlala attack!" Then out pounces a fearsome, three-tailed cat! Ed then quickly draws a transmutation circle and traps the beast in roots. As Ed does this Scar knocks down the tree and out jumps their assailant. Kagome then walks up to this person and whispers, "Don't attack them. They are not demons. They're friends." Then Kagome says "You guys this is Sango the demon-hunter. Ed get Kirlala out of those roots and call her off Sango." So Sango and Ed do as they were told and then meet back up with the group. "Now that that's over, I have a question." Piped Al, "Do you know where we can find a Philosopher's Stone is? It's reddish-pink, may be any size, and it's all powerful!" "Do you mean the Shikon Jewel?" asks Kagome. Then she pulls out shards of a reddish-pink stone. "I'm sorry to say that its been busted to pieces by the demon lord Ashika Cooniesta." "We've been searching for the pieces." Adds Inuyasha. Al then whispers to Ed "Do you think those would be enough, brother?" Then Ed replies "No Al I don't think it will be enough to take us back! So let's help them find the pieces." "Would you like to come with us?" says Shippo and Miroku simultaneously. "Of course we would!" says Ed quite eagerly. So off now goes this quite large party into the forests surrounding Kaedes' Village. About a mile into the forest they spot two shinobi. One shinobi wore a blood-red outfit while the other wore a dark blue one. "Who are you!" shouts Inuyasha at the shinobi. Then the shinobi in the blood red outfit says "I'm Seanosa Hullingasei and this is my partner Coarey Wiedensei!" "What are you doing in our forest?" says Coarey. "Do you wish to fight us?" shouts Seanosa. "We protect this forest from demons and intruders!" say Seanosa and Coarey proudly. "No we don't wish to fight!" shouts the group in reply. As the group gets closer the shinobi seem less wary of them. "Are you searching for the Shikon Jewel and Ashika?" says Seanosa. "We're searching for the Shikon Jewel but how did you know?" questions Kagome. "Many coming this way are!" says Coarey. "Why would we be looking for Ashika?" asks Al quite promptly. "She has the Shikon Jewel in her forehead! And we would be glad to help you if you were!" states Seanosa. "She is the reason we are the only ones left! With that Cursed Stone she destroyed our home village!" says Coarey uneasily. "And we want our revenge!" adds Seanosa as he comforts Coarey. "We will get our revenge someday!" whispers Seanosa to Coarey. "Sure we will let you come with us!" says Kagome with a kind-hearted tone. So now with the aid of Seanosa and Coarey they begin their search for the mighty Demon Lord Ashika and the Shikon Jewel she holds.


End file.
